Abby the Tabby Pt2
by Zangoose15
Summary: The story you love, but in a different perspective. Basically the same...almost. Yay Grossology!
1. Chapter 1: My Unfortunate Tail Begins

Abby the Tabby pt.2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Grossology, characters, locations used, or 20 questions; note: the story is written in Abby's point of view)

Chapter 1: My Unfortunate Tail Begins

Wintertime brings up different thoughts to different people, like me and my younger brother, Ty. Were both grossologists having secret double lives, fighting grime, investigating stuff, saving lives, and dealing with stuff so gross that no one else would even get near it. Yet, we both have our differences. For Ty, wintertime means enjoying the season with his girlfriend, Naomi. For me it means having a good time playing in the snow with Ty. Though it also brings up terrible memories from what happened last winter.

Me and Ty were having a snowball fight, I of course was winning. Then the director called.

"Agents, we have an emergency. Lance Boil is at it again!" he said.

"At what sir?" Ty said.

"He's making a machine that causes incurable pinkeye." he exclaimed.

"We'll get right on it, sir." I said.

We found Lance and his machine atop Mt. Cow Pie.

"It's over Boil." I said.

"I had a feeling you two would be coming." Lance said with an evil smirk.

"Abby, you take care of Lance, I'll take care of the machine." Ty said.

"Time for a little action" I said.

Ty climbed on to the machine as I prepared to fight Lance.

"You're always the main reason why my plans fail, Abby Archer." said Lance. "You're the main one getting in my way, and you and your pesky brother are the only ones standing between me and victory.

"Then why don't you stay in jail to avoid humiliation." I said.

"We'll see who's humiliated." Lance said. Soon after he poked me in the arm with a dart. I couldn't help but shout "OUCH". By then Ty had disabled the machine and came to see what happened.

"You two may seem to be an unstoppable team, but that's about to change. Well, ta-ta." he said while igniting a bomb filled with noxious gas. Seconds later, we were knocked out.

I woke up feeling a little light headed. My head was throbbing, so rubbed it. I started to wonder what happened, but something was on top of my head. Something small and pointy. So I tried to yank it of, but when I yanked it, it hurt like someone just pulled my ear. "Wait, my ear on top of my head? Since when is my ear on top of my head?" I thought.

"Ty," I started to say, stopping short in my sentence. "Did I just meow?" I said. Those sounded like meows too. "I must be dreaming." I thought. I looked down at my hands to make sure that I wasn't what I thought I was, but instead of hands, I saw little orange fur covered paws. "I am not liking where this is going." I meowed. I ran over to where the GRS1 was. I was even running like it. I made it to the GRS1 and saw the furry reflection, small orange fur covered body, small and pointy ears on top of my head, little pink nose, whiskers, paws and claws, and even a little orange and white tipped tail. I was a......kitten, and not just a kitten, a small, orange, tabby kitten. Without thinking, I let out a blood curling screech that echoed throughout the silent snow.

"Okay, I need to calm down and think." I meowed. "But, how am I going to explain this to Ty, let alone show it to him," I thought, "and why is it so cold? I could have sworn I was wearing a coat." I clumsily ran over to Ty and he felt warm, so I curled up under his head and for some reason started purring. Some how, that woke him up. We both sat there quietly. "Ty?" I meowed, forgetting that I was a cat for a moment. I pulled his pants leg, knowing that he wouldn't follow me without reason. He followed me and I started writing in the snow,

T-Y, I-T-S M-E, A-B-B-Y.

" Abby?" he said in shock." What happened?"

"I don't know?" I said......well, meowed. He picked me up and carried me back to the GRS1 and for some odd but obvious reason, I sneezed, three times. In the GRS1 I jumped into Ty's lap and tried to think this over. At the lab, Ty explained, or tried to explain, to Lab Rat what happened.

"Ty, you know I don't allow _cats_ in the lab!"

"I know it's a little sudden, but it wouldn't hurt to be a little sympathetic." I hissed.

"Hey, where's Abby?" At the sound of my name Ty lifted me to Lab Rat's face.

"This is a joke, right?" Ty only cocked an eyebrow. I merely dropped an ear.

"Ok then, prove to me that this _cat_ is Abby."

"If I'm not Abby, would I want to use your cranium as a scratching post after all of the insults you've thrown at me?" I growled. True, I may be a kitten, but that doesn't make me less intimidating, well, sort of.

"If she can throw a hissy-fit like that, she must be Abby. But how?" inquired Lab Rat.

"Run an analysis on her. Maybe that can help."

So Lab Rat ran an analysis on my fur, but found something strange. He said that I had been exposed to mutagen chemicals. "Mutagen Chemicals?" I thought. Ty was silent but I thought back to the mission about what Boil had said, about "seeing who's humiliated", and then him poking me in the arm with a dart. The dart was probably filled with a mutagen with cat DNA in it.

"Lance Boil was behind it!" Ty exclaimed. He explained everything to Lab Rat. I listened to everything they said and looked at Lab Rat with a begging look thinking " Please tell me you can make an antidote, and soon.

"Making an antidote could take time, up to two or three weeks." Lab Rat replied. "Then I guess I'll be stuck as a kitten for up to two or three weeks." I glared.

"Look at the bright side, at least we have another animal companion to hang out with." he said referring to the first animal being Hermes, his pet rat and best friend.

"I ought to-" I hissed while showing my newly grown claws, being stopped short when Ty said,

"Hey, sorry to break up the love fest, but we've got to get home." He started stroking me down my back, and I don't know why but I found it soothing and I started purring.

When we made it home, Ty sat me on his bed, as we tried to figure this out.

"First things first, we've got to find you something to eat." Ty said. "If I'm going to have to eat cat food, I'm gonna either discover if I have gag reflex or bite a certain someone's leg." I thought, barely noticing my tongue sticking out of my mouth.

"It's the only thing you _can_ eat, for now." he said, reading my thoughts, or my mouth.

"Oh, alright." I mewed, laying down with my head on my paws.

"I've got a ball of yarn." Ty said, trying to cheer me up." Ha, no seriously, HA, HA, HA." I thought.

"Fine, I'll be out getting supplies if you need me" he said, and then tossed the yarn ball back into the room. The ball rolled across the floor, beckoning me to bat it around. "Must resist instinctual urges." I repeated several times in my head."Aw, for the love of slime, I give up." I meowed, and gave in to my instincts. I batted it once, but I couldn't stop. It was like I was under a spell; the hypnotic bouncing yarn ball spell. The strange thing about it was that I was having fun, running around the room, batting and chasing the ball back and forth, until I got tired, though. "I guess the mutagen was also designed to slow down my boundless energy" I thought. At that very moment, Ty chuckled and I turned my ear and then my head. "What are you doing here, and how long have you been here?" I thought.

"Watching you, and its adorable." he answered, with a grin. "How could I not see him when I was running all around the room?" He just sat there, looking as if he had successfully gotten me to give in to my instincts. "I wasn't playing with the ball of yarn!" I meowed, shaking my head.

"Then how come you have the loose end of the yarn tangled to your left hind paw?" he said, laughing triumphantly. "Okay, maybe I was playing for a little bit. "I thought, with a little sheepish grin coming across my furry face.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. To tell the truth, I was famished. "Uh-hu" I nodded.

"Eat up." he said, handing me the bowl of cat food. "Do I even have a choice? Do I really have to?" I thought, soon after, realizing that my tounge was sticking out of my mouth. He nodded yes. I smelled it first and slowly and reluctantly took the first bite. I was surprised abut the fact that I actually liked it. I continued to eat until the bowl was empty. I yawned and jumped on to the window sill. Ty followed and we both saw that it was starting to get late. I jumped down and climbed on to Ty's bed, curling up on one of his pillows.

"Come on its time for bed." he said. I guess he didn't notice me jumping down. He climbed in to bed and said good night.

"Good night Ty." I meowed, and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: An Un Easy Day 1

Chapter 2: An Uneasy Day 1

It wasn't until after midnight that I woke up, and I couldn't go back to sleep. I felt the need to walk around for a while, or tire myself out. I got up, went out of the room and headed for the living room. All the furniture looked enormous, from my perspective anyway. I jumped on to the couch and it felt so soft. At the moment I felt like I wanted to dig my claws into the cushiony fabric, but I knew I couldn't. Then picked up a whiff of something. My nose and whiskers twitched. Something was in the house. It wasn't a human, it was another animal. I listened for a sound. There was a squeak. It was a mouse in the house. I looked around and saw it, clear as day, right next to the couch. I pounced, and for a while the last thing that you could her was a shrill squeak and then silence. It seemed that I lost control of my senses for a moment. Once all my senses came back it was too late, I ate the mouse. "This might haunt me for the rest of my life." I shuddered. Soon I felt something in my throat. I coughed and acked until it finally came out. "Did I just hack up a......a hair ball?" I thought. "That's it, I'm really gonna get Boil for this. "I thought as I headed back to the bed room.

The next morning wasn't really a walk in the park. I awoke to the sound of a vacuum cleaner, which was really loud. I couldn't help but screech at the noise and run. The sound must have woke Ty up to because had closed the door and started looking for me. Sure enough, he found me under a pillow, shaking, and head buried under my paws. He stoked my back and calmed me down. As I came out from under the pillow he said,

"Thanks for the wake up call." while stretching. I stretched too, back arched, claws extended, and yawned a "You're welcome."

"Anyways, its time for a bath" he said. I stopped stretching immediately and turned to him. "By 'bath' I hope you mean for _you_." I thought.

"I'll go get the water started" he said as he left the room. I had to find a hiding place, fast. I ran to the door but he had closed it on the way out. "Great." I thought. I looked around for another hiding place, but the only hiding place there was under the bed. "Oh well, at least it's better than nothing." I thought as I dived under the bed. Footsteps were approaching; they were obviously Ty's.

"Abby?" he said. I kept quiet. He climbed on the bed and neither of us made a sound. Soon there was a faint yet intoxicating aroma filling the air. I sniffed at it once but couldn't figure out what it was. I kept sniffing, lightly taking short steps forward and nose up in the air. "Darn....my....stupid....nose!" I thought, sniffing between words. I didn't notice that I had walked out from my hiding place, until it was too late. I had been caught. "Rats!" I thought. Ty had me firmly in his grasp."Mabey, if I wiggle my way out of his hands, I get loose and find another hiding place." I thought.

"It's for your own good." he said. After awhile of wiggling I finally got loose, only instead of landing on the ground I landed in a bucket. I spouted the water out that I had in my mouth and tried to make run for it, but was stopped once again by Ty. I refused to sit still until I could break free.

"Abby stay still. It's the only way to get this over with." He said. That made me sit still. Eventually, he finished and pulled me out of the bucket. I sat there "almost" motionless, and by "almost" I mean I was shivering with my teeth and fangs chattering. I shook myself dry and moments later, my fur got frizzy! Ty eventually started laughing, at whom I growled at. Exactly at the same time Lab Rat called, I started licking my fur back to normal. He mentioned something about another analysis.

At the lab, Lab Rat ran another analysis on my fur, and gave both of us a very worried look.

"The cat genes are taking over." He said. Ty gasped. "What!" I meowed.

"So she could be stuck like this?" Ty asked. My ears drooped. I began to doubt if I would ever turn back to normal.

"No, the process could take from a few days to a week." he said, "Which is why I came up with this." he exclaimed with a vile with blue liquid in it.

"What is it?" Ty asked.

"It's Slowing Serum. It should slow down the process and keep it from becoming permanent." Lab Rat said. "All we have to do is give it to her."

"Really." Ty said and looked directly at me with a sneaky smirk. Then both of them came towards me, one with an eyedropper and the vial and the other ready to grab me. "If you think you're gonna make me take a serum hat has a bad smell to it, you are sadly mistaken." I thought. As they came closer I took light steps back until I found it necessary to run. Though I was stopped suddenly when Ty grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, I still fought back by moving my head left and right and kept my mouth shut. My little rebellion was crushed when he held my head still and held my nose. I had to take a breath sometime, and when I did, Lab Rat gave me the serum. Ty let me go, but after tasting that serum, I felt dizzy and nauseous, which was a first. My face sorta turned green and I felt like I was going to throw up. I held it all in and fell forward, groaning a little and my head buried in my paws.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Ty said. I stuck my tongue out and said, "Bleahch!" and thought, "It was horrible!" and put my head back under my paws.


	3. Chapter 3: Calm Before Mayhem

Chapter 3: Calm Before Mayhem

As we headed home, neither of us spoke. I tried to get that horrible taste out of my mouth; it was worse than the mouse. At home we were as bored as we ever could be. Sooner or later I fell asleep. Ty must've done the same, 'cause I woke up he was asleep. "What time is it?" I wondered. I turned to the clock; five forty-five. I then wondered if I could get into my room and find something to do. I stealthily crept out of Ty's room and tried to get in to mine. But, when I reached my room the door was shut. Then before you could say 'twitch your whiskers', Ty's door shut. Now locked out of two rooms, I ran to Ty's door and started scratching at the door. Then I remembered that he was asleep. I jumped to grab hold of the door knob and barely made it. I struggled for a moment, but I finally got it open. No sooner than I got in the room, the door shut, narrowly missing my tail.

There I sat, on the bedroom floor, still bored. Then out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the tip of my tail twitching up and down. I felt the impulse to chase it and....well....chased it. I ran in a multitude of circles failing to catch my own tail, and I kept going too until ran a circle right into the bed post. My head was pounding and my nose was sore. "That's the last time I'll try that!" I thought, rubbing my nose. Then I was bored again. I began to wonder if I could play with the yarn ball. I ran over to the dresser and saw the yarn at the very top.

Unknowing what would happen next, I jumped, but fell short with my claws latched to the second drawer to the top. Eventually I started sliding downward. Minute by minute, I slid, leaving claw marks behind. I didn't want to get in trouble, and being a kitten was trouble enough, so I let go, not realizing that I had just let go of a six-drawer high dresser. In an instant my instincts kicked in and I landed on all fours. "I guess being a cat isn't so bad." I thought.

As I paced back and forth, I thought of a plan to get that yarn ball. Then I came up with the simplest solution, I'll get Ty to get it. I jumped onto the bed and started pulling at his pant leg. "Come on, wake up." I meowed. I then jumped onto his chest, and that still didn't wake him. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." I thought as I readied myself for a pounce. The pounce went as planned, well almost. I landed on his head and he still didn't wake up. I sat there waiting and thinking, until, to my surprise, he woke up. We both sat still and made no sound. Ty reached up and scratched his head, or what he thought to be his head but was really behind my ear. "Ty cut it out!" I purred as he continued to scratch my ear. He grabbed me and sat me on the floor.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Nothin'." I mewed. He looked over at the clock. While he was preoccupied, I grabbed his shoelace and pulled it undone. He retied it but I untied it again, and I wouldn't stop until I got the message through to him.

"I get it, you want to play!" he exclaimed. "Finally!" I thought as he grabbed the ball. He kind of teased me by moving the string around and moving it whenever I was about to catch it. Every now and then I succeeded, but more times than I caught it, I missed. Dinner was short but we continued to play until we got tired. For some reason though, I slept on his chest that night. And the thing about it, he didn't mind. He just stroked me and we both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Anything can go Wrong

Chapter 4: Anything Can Go Wrong

That next morning was like a nightmare gone awry. I woke up but couldn't go back to sleep. Then I walked to the living room and found yet another mouse in the house. As instinct took over, I found myself in a game of cat and mouse, literally. I chased the little rodent all across the living room, until he led me right in to the sliding glass door. You'd think that he was trying to make me do that. For a few moments all I could see were stars. When I came to, I caught a glimpse of him wriggling his way through the little space in the door. "Well we know how he got in." I thought as I squeezed my way through to catch him. The chase continued until I cornered him in the neighbor's yard. The only problem was that the neighbor's dog had cornered me, though I didn't realize it until I heard a long deep 'Grrrrrrrrr'.

"Uh-oh. That doesn't too happy." I thought. I turned and quivered with fear at the creature with menacing fangs. It was a big, brown and black Rottweiler, about full grown. "N-N-Nice d-doggy." I mewed pitifully. He stopped growling and began to bark. Now with fear streaming through my veins, I let loose a loud ear splitting screech and ran. He chased me all around the yard, just as I did the mouse. "How ironic is this?" I thought as I ran for my life. "Things couldn't get any worse from here!" I ran out of the yard and raced for mine. If only he couldn't follow me. I ran up the nearest tree I could find and stayed there. The Rottweiler found me and started "barking up the wrong tree", if you pardon the expression. I looked around for anything I could use to drive him away, but all I could find was snow. Then I got an idea.

"Eat snowball, mutt!" I yelled. I threw snowball after snowball and it eventually drove him off. "Ha! Who's the weak link now?!" I admit it was childish, but I deserved to have a little fun. I was about to begin my decent until I looked down and my vision got blurry. The tree looked taller than it usually did.

"I was wrong, things can get worse." I clung to the tree, claws latched and tail wrapped around the branch. This time I was literally out on a limb. That was the worst possible time to be afraid of heights. I thought long and hard about my decision and yelled as loud as I could. "TY!" I continued to call his name until he came rushing outside.

"How'd you get all the way up there?" he asked.

"Just get me down!" I meowed. He ran to the tool shed and came back with a ladder.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you down!" he called. I waited and watched. He leaned the ladder against the tree and made his way up. He reached out as far as he could to try and grab me, but was unsuccessful.

"Abby, do you think you can walk across my arm and onto my shoulder?" I nodded and began walking. "What ever you do, don't look down."

I don't know why but I looked down, and doing so kicked instincts into gear and I clung to his arm in a similar way that I had with the tree. I slinked across his arm until I was on his shoulder. I held on and didn't let go until we made it down. It was so cold and we were so high up, I didn't know if I was shivering out of fear or the chilling winter winds. We finally got to the ground and I was still shivering. Ty had to encourage me to move off of his shoulder before we went inside.

"How'd you get out of the house and up a tree?" he asked. Then he was silent. I felt an irritating feeling in my nose and out came a small and squeaky "Achoo!" "Aww great. I've got a, 'ACHOO!' cold. Ty looked down at me as if asking, "Was that you sneezing?" I returned the look; "Yes, that was me." Then he sneezed.

"I've got to find us some blankets, fast." he said, running to his room. We both sat on his bed shivering until moments later I jumped into his lap and snuggled against him and purred a little. Then he scratched me behind my ear. I figured he knew that my ear was one of my weak spots, since he was always scratching me there. Him doing that triggered the old pussy cat routine with the heavy purring. Little did I know, my tail was also flickering, but I didn't mind. Then Ty pulled out the yarn ball and started teasing with me with it. For the long time we played, he moved it around in the air and I pawed at it, sometimes biting it whenever I could. Soon lunchtime came and we both ate; soup was on the menu for the day. Silently we sat; Ty occasionally sneezed, and I only once and the end result was me flipping the soup over on myself. I heard Ty mumble something, but I was too busy licking myself clean. Minutes later Ty came in and carried me to his room, or so I thought. He was actually taking me to the bathroom for.....uhhhggg.....another bath. I had no other choice but to get free. For only a moment I had my chance at freedom, then I was caught; Ty had me by the scruff of my neck. I struggled and struggled until I was soaking wet from head to tail. He pulled me out and dried me off. At the very moment we were done, I felt like crawling to a dark corner and staying there.

"Well, we can't let you use the bowl again, unless you want another bath?" Ty asked as he carried me to his room. My ears perked up and I quickly nodded "No thank you!" As soon as he left, I began roaming the room. After finding nothing interesting to do, I was about to go to sleep. Then I spotted a brown paper bag in front of the closet door. Knowing that cats (especially kittens) have a natural curiosity, I walked over to the bag and started pawing at it, and before I knew it, I was inside the bag, running around the floor. About a minute or so later, Ty came into the room.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked. I came out of the bag nodding "Yes."

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed with a bottle in his hand. "What are you, a magician?" I thought, glaring at him. He picked me up and tried feeding me with the bottle. I kept moving my head away from the bottle thinking, "Do I look like a baby to you?! I'm not drinking from a bottle!" Then he went to plan B, scratching me under my chin, and it worked without fail. He gave me the bottle, and I knew better than to refuse. After a few minutes of purring and feeding we finished. I licked my paw, wiped my face, and readied my self for a "catnap". I yawned as Ty cradled me in his arm and began rocking me to sleep. My eyelids were getting heavy and I yawned once more before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Peace and Ruckus

Chapter 5: Peace and Ruckus

There times in hectic situations where at one point or another that you feel at peace, like nothing wrong is happening. But with a little peace come a little ruckus. Example: Going to sleep, (the peaceful part), and then having your nap abruptly interrupted by your brother because he has a date in a few hours, (the ruckusy part). To make a long story short, or some what short, here's how it went:

Ty runs in, but not without waking me up in the process, and explains what's going on and says I have to go, I'm thinking, _Oh Brother,_ and turn my back to him, and after a lot of bargaining, begging, five pleases, and a yarn ball, I finally agree to go.

"You're gonna have to stay hidden in this scarf for a while." I jumped in to the scarf, and we left for the park. Ty and Naomi walked in the park for what felt like forever, but was really around an hour. Then Naomi spoke.

"You know Ty, I really enjoyed going on another date with you."

"Well, you know, its no-no-no biggie." If it wasn't for my timing, Ty would've stuttered until he forgot what he was going to say. I poked my head out of the scarf as Naomi finished her sentence.

"Well, who's this little cutie?" Naomi asked in response. In moments, she had me in her arms and started scratching me behind the ears and stroking me.

"Oh, um this is a friend's kitten. I'm taking care of her while her owner's away." Ty explained.

"She's cute and really sweet. What's her name?" Naomi asked.

"Her name is, uh, Fluffy."

"Fluffy is adorable."

Little did he know, that I was listening to their conversation, and that I was gonna get him for naming me fluffy, but I decided that I would savor the moment of being cuddled and snuggled. The walk home was about as exciting as the walk in the park, so I soon fell asleep. The next thing I knew, we were at home. I was on a pillow and it was dark. Then I knew where I was: in Ty's room. I saw, and heard him shuffling on the bed. As soon as he stopped moving, I jumped on his head and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Life and Death as we know it

Chapter 6: Life and Death as we know it.

I slept well that night. So well, that I didn't want to wake up the next morning. But as the sun rose, I found myself fighting to avoid its bright rays. The match lasted awhile, until I fell off the bed. The sun won that round. I sleepily made my way out of the room, well almost. I stumbled into the wall. No surprise _that_ woke me up. Now having my nose injured once again, I carefully made my way to the kitchen, unknowing of the surprise that awaited me.

In the kitchen, Ty was seated at the table and on the floor next to him, a bowl, and not just any bowl, a saucer of milk. I couldn't have been happier at breakfast till that day or since. After finishing the milk, ran over to Ty and lost my human senses for a few minutes. I purred and mewed and rubbed against his leg.

"You're the bestest bwother a sister could ask for. Wait.....did I just say that? Oh well."

"Aw, think nothing of it. "he replied. Then I remembered the deal we made the day before and started pawing at his socks.

"Oh yeah, as I promised, your yarn ball." he said. I carried the ball in my mouth and had a lot of trouble getting to my room. Occasionally, I lost my sense of direction. Finally nearing my room, I was about to rid myself of this weight in my mouth, if only I hadn't dropped it. "Here we go again." I thought as I chased the yarn ball. Then it stopped rolling, and I couldn't help but to get ready for the pounce of all pounces. I would've seen great results if 'Sir Loud Mouth' hadn't have scared me out of eight lives.

"You want to get back to normal or not?" I nodded, thinking "You could've been a little quieter!"

"Then let's go." At the G.A.G. Lab there wasn't really much tranquility going around.

"I'm gonna have to go on this mission with you." Lab Rat said.

"Why?" Ty questioned.

"Because of our little 'problem'. "Lab Rat answered. I knew immediately who he was referring to. "How would you like to meet the sharp ends of my paw?!" I hissed.

"How long till you have the antidote ready, 'cause I don't think Abby can take being a kitten anymore." inquired my brother. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation since I was busy scratching at my ear. I must have caught fleas somehow. Before I could make a request, I was whisked into the GRS1.

"Hey! How come I'm in the back seat?" Lab Rat whined.

"Because you're staying here to finish that antidote." Ty returned. I had myself a small laugh before we made it to the location of Lance's next evil plot; the waterfront. Once we landed, we talked, (Ty talked), over the plan.

"Do you think you could act as a decoy while I get close enough to goop shoot him? "he asked. I gave a smirk thinking, "Does a cat have a tail?", and started digging. Under the snow, it wasn't hard to find Lance. All I did was follow the scent of his smelly footprints. Seconds later, I was scratching and biting at his face, and I deserved to do so. I was enjoying every moment of this, and it would've gone on too. If only Ty had better aim. I sat in the snow, dumbfounded and covered in goop.

"Ty, you're such a lousy shot!" I hissed. Next thing I knew, Lance had me by the scruff of my neck. I felt a sudden rush of air, then sliding in the snow, and finally a sharp, painful blow to the back, soon after, my vision went blank and I felt nothing. Silence. No sound. No feeling. _Nothing._


	7. Chapter 7: Alive and Ready to Fight

Chapter 7: Alive and Ready to Fight

_Darkness._ All I saw was darkness. I was in an abyss of darkness. Was I dead? No! A sound. I heard a sound. My name. A familiar voice. I felt warmness....and tears. "Where am I?" I thought. My eyes slowly opened. Snow was falling. I was in someone's arms. I had no second guesses about who was holding me. In an instant, my feline senses started showing affection and I started to lightly purr. Then there was a short gasp.

"Abby!" Ty exclaimed. He held me close to his face. As the memories of my near death experience came to me, I started rubbing my face against his and purring even more.

Then it hit me, Where was Lance? I turned left and right searching, until Ty directed me to a corner. I was surprised at the sight that beheld my eyes. A reddish cat slightly bigger than me. It kinda resembled Lance. It wasn't long before he woke up and gave us both a hateful glare and hiss. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Neither me nor Ty could hold it in. I was laughing so hard, I felt like crying. But the moment was stopped short when I was attacked. I let out a blood curling screech.

"You're a dirty, rotten cat." I spat.

"Why, thank you, Abby." Lance slyly. My ears laid flat, my claws were extended, and I bared my sharp fangs. Before I had the chance to move, he scratched me across the face. I screeched louder.

"Simple child, you actually think that you can defeat me?"

"I don't think I can defeat you, I _know_ I can defeat you." And with that, I pounced and sank my fangs into his leg.

"You little-." He bit my tail, which had the misfortune of being next to his nose. The pain was so bad, that I let go of his leg, and he flung me around till I was on my back.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt big, bad **_TABBY _**Archer'stail?" he taunted with a hint of sarcasm. I was so mad by then, I shot towards him without hesitation. He sprang onto his machine before I was within three inches of him. I wasn't far behind.

"What's wrong, _Puss-y_ cat? Too much of a mouse to take me on?"

"On the contrary," he remarked, yanking off two of my whiskers. "I'm more cat than you are."

"Which is an improvement!" I tackled him, scratched his back, and bit his ear. He violently shook me off. I landed near the edge of the machine, but had very little balance. He raced towards me, but missed, due to the fact I had slipped before he could hit me. Now I was in the doghouse, hanging twelve feet above the snow with a psyco-villan clawing at my tail. My grip was lost, and we fell to the snow.

We both landed in a heap. We weren't in the snow for five seconds before I was tackled again. We tumbled in the snow until we were in the water, and, as you may have already guessed, I sprang out of the water and quickly shook myself dry.

"What's the matter _Timid Tabby,_ afraid of a little water?" he laughed aloud and splashed water in my face. I shook the water from my face and stared at it, thinking to myself, "It's just water." I made a giant leap, landing on top of him in the water. We kicked, scratched, and bit each other. I made one final kick to the stomach before we were back in the snow.

"I've had enough of this!" he hissed, striking me in the face once more. I fell to the ground, but was back on my feet in an instant. Though I was limping, I was still ready to strike. My head was close to the ground. He too was limping as he circled me, his head also close to the ground. I hissed, then he hissed.

"Ready.... to..give up!"

"Not..a....chance!" I hissed.

"You...look...tired." He gasped.

"So..do....you!" I returned. Five seconds later,

"White flag!" Lance claimed.

"I surrender!" I called. Apparently it ended in a tie, 'cause we both fell to the ground. Then I walked (limped) over to Ty, shifted through my paws to find my only claw that was flawless, (surprisingly, out of eight claws, two were chipped at the top, another two were halfened, and three were completely gone!), and asked for the antidote.

"Ummm, was the cat-fight really necessary?"

"Umm, yes, yes it was." I nodded, giving him my innocent grin.

"So, you risked loosing your claws, fur, whiskers, and getting scratched and bitten to death?"

"Are you going to give me the antidote, or are we going to play 20 questions all day?" I glared, with the tip of my tail twitching. Obviously he could tell I was a little irritated, so he gave me the antidote. I was a little unsure about what I was about to do. The antidote was green and had a sour-like smell to it. I held my nose and took a big gulp. To my disliking, it was sourer than I had hoped. I made a truly sour face; my mouth puckered, my whiskers curled, my eyes began to fill with tears, and my tail, fur and all, seemed to stand of end. Thank goodness Ty took the rest of the antidote away from me before I could spill it. Once my nerves calmed down, and I regained control of myself, (minus my tongue), I waited. Yet, nothing happened. Ty and me probably had the same thoughts in mind; he asked the same question I was thinking.

"Lab Rat, do you have some thing to tell us?"

"Well, you know what I forgot to tell you, the cat genes won't wear off until twelve hours from now." Everyone went back to were they belonged: Boil in jail, Lab Rat at the lab, and me and Ty at home.


	8. Chapter 8: The End of my Tail as a cat

Chapter 8: The End of My Tail (as a Cat)

All afternoon was spent tending to my tail. It's safe to say that my tail endured quite a fight.

"Honestly, did you really have to do that?" Ty asked, derailing my train of thought.

"Well....." I thought. After being unable to think of an answer, I started to lick my paw. That evening wasn't really as exciting as the previous evenings. I played in my room with the yarn ball. To my surprise, it wasn't as entertaining as it once was. I guess I was gonna miss being a cat after all. Dinner came and went without conversation. Ty tucked me in stroked me till I fell asleep.

The next morning came as a blur. I wasn't in my room, but I was human again. All humanity had been restored, well, almost. I stretched with my back arched and my hands and arms out in front of me. I wondered if Ty knew that I was back to normal? I strode into the kitchen and found him half asleep over a bowl of cereal. I snuck up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for watching out for me when I was....you know....a kitten."

"You would've been able to-"

"And before you say I would've been able to take care of myself, no, I wouldn't. I wouldn't have been able to pilot the GRS-1, or explain to Lab Rat what happened, or feed myself, or get down from that tree or even get back to normal." I paused for a short moment.

"I just wanted to say thanks again, if you didn't understand earlier." Feeling another impulse of instinctual affection, I threw my arms around him and rubbed my cheek against his.

"Aw, you're welcome. Say, do you think you can answer a few questions for me?"

"Only if you answer a few of my questions first." I replied.

"Um, ok." I may not be a cat any more, but I can still win my brother over.

**FIN**

Wait! The story's not over yet!


	9. Chapter X

I'm sure you're wondering what happened to all of the stuff Ty bought. Well, here it is. I feel bad torturing Abby like this, but this is a chapter I enjoyed writing. I repeat, I do not own Grossology or Tom and Jerry or any characters used. Note: This is a special bonus chapter in this story. Abby is a cat at this point in time. This is my special treat for the readers. Please enjoy Chapter X.

"Another dismal day of boredom." I thought, staring out the window. Freezing rain had been falling for the past few hours. I had nothing to do for the time being. A silent morning it was, until Ty came in.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked. He was going to the G.A.G. Lab to do something. "I'm positive." I meowed, and turned back to look out the window.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few hours." I heard a few noises behind me, then the door shut. I waited for a few minutes, then I saw him leave the house. Not wanting to watch any more falling water, I turned around and saw Ty's handiwork. Cat toys were scattered all over the room. "He must think he's Mr. Funny." I scowled. I walked through the scattered toys and saw cat food in the corner. There was a note next to it that read:

_Dear Abby, _

_If I'm not back for lunch, don't worry I thought about that ahead of time. If you get hungry its here. I also layed out a few things to keep you busy. _

He really must have thought he was funny. I continued to read.

_I only hope that you can stay occupied long enough not to scratch up my room. I won't be gone too long. Have fun!_

_Your Brother,_

_Ty_

_P.S. If you really get bored, pull the mouse with the blue ribbon on it._

That was the most tedious thing he could've done. I was all set to go back to the window and watch the ongoing precipitation again, but when I turned I heard a jingle bell-like sound. I turned back around and saw a fuzzy purple ball hanging from the door knob. Curious about the toy, I began sniffing at it. Once my nose tapped it, it jingled again. Now mesmerized by this toy, I batted it and it rang. I batted it again, and it rang again. I batted it for a third time really hard. It flew up then came back down, hitting my nose in the process.

"Great. My new weakness: the average cat toy." I thought, rubbing my nose. I thought back to what Ty's letter said; about the mouse with the blue ribbon. I looked around the room for the mouse. It was hanging on the side of the dresser. After my experience with the fuzzy purple bell ball, I wasn't looking forward to any more toys hanging from a string. But as curiosity overwhelmed my anger, I pulled the mouse. Down it came with the string and a small square piece of cardboard. It wasn't very clear what _that_ was supposed to do, until a familiar smell found its way to my nose.

I sniffed it and obediently followed. Getting closer to the smell made it stronger and harder to resist. I followed it onto the top of the dresser. There was a container with a very small opening at the top; far too small for my head from the looks of it. Without thinking, I stuck my nose in and started purring. It was the most incredible scent I had ever smelled. Maybe it was my enhanced sense of smell, or my feline instincts, but it seemed to make me calmer.

After awhile of that, I jumped onto the floor and roamed dizzily. I stumbled over yet another toy: A green fuzzy mouse that was almost the same size as me. I rubbed against it, tackled it, and pounced it. I played with just about every toy twice, except the fuzzy purple bell ball that lay misery to my nose. It seemed that hours went by without me noticing; it was already lunch time. I scarffed down lunch so fast, I had time to jump onto the dresser and stick my nose in the container for a few minutes. As I fell once again under its trance-like spell, I purred long and deep. I barely noticed that Ty was back until he spoke.

"I guess the 'Little Motor Boat' had a good time." He chuckled. I didn't mind his nickname for me; I did kinda sound like a motor boat. The smell was so good, I was about to fall asleep on that very spot, but I felt an increasingly pleasing feeling; Ty was scratching me behind my ear.

"You know, I think I'm spoiling you too much today." he remarked, pulling me away from the container. I climbed on his shoulder, rubbed against his chin, and let out a purr-induced mew. He sat me down on his bed.

"You must be tired after..." I couldn't hear what he said after "after", because I drifted into a deep sleep. I must've had a good hour long nap before waking up again. I stretched; extending my claws and letting out an enormous yawn. I heard a few noises in the living room. I ventured in and saw Ty watching Tom and Jerry. While he was occupied, I stealthily crept to the sliding glass door and looked out at the sky; it finally stopped raining. I wanted to go out and enjoy the rest of the day while it was dry, but I couldn't open the door on my own. As much as I didn't want to, I began scratching at the door and mewing. He noticed my request for attention and came to see what I was up to.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked. I kept scratching at the door.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." He left to his room.

"Wait! Where are you going?! The door is right here!" I meowed, pointing a paw towards the door. I only waited for a few minutes before he came back with a yellow-gold collar. After getting a good look at it, I gave my brother an annoyed look. He grabbed me by my scruff before I could rebel, and slipped the collar around my neck. What I didn't notice before was that on the collar was a purple diamond shaped tag, and on that tag 'Abigail' was printed in bright blue. Ok, the collar I could understand, but the tag! That I could live without!

"You'll thank me later." he replied, reading my expression. He opened the door and I trudged out into the snow, with the white tip of my tail twitching in the air. Once I was sure Ty had gone back to watch TV, I began scratching at the collar; the front especially.

"Stupid tag." I thought. Before I could really get into scratching, I caught the scent of another animal; about the size of a.....Mouse! It was standing in front the tree. I crouched low and crept closer. Once I was close enough, I pounced, but slid head first into the tree. After the dazement past, I saw the mouse taunting me. Feline anger growing inside, I chased after him. Though, I wasn't chasing him for long. In the neighbor's yard:

"Um..... Hi."

"GrrrrrrrrrrrRuff! Ruff!"

"Meeeeeeerrr!"

Fortunately, he was leashed to his dog house this time, giving me the chance to be home free for the time being. Well....almost. No sooner than when I made it back home, it started raining, _again_. The worst part about it was that it was cold and wet at the same time. I made a mad dash to the door and began scratching and mewing. Thankfully Ty was near the door at that moment; saving me the humiliation of sitting in the rain any longer.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you go outside." He cradled me in his arms.

"I have to get you to the bedroom before-"

"ACHOO!" "Uh-oh" I thought.

"Too late." he muttered. He sat me on his bed and began rummaging through his bag. I curled up on a pillow, not really feeling well. After a while of me shivering on the bed, he finally found what he was looking for: a remote control. Even though I was currently in a state of illness, I could still muster a small curious mew.

"This is what we were working on at the lab." He pressed a button and a little light flashed on the collar's tag. Before I knew it, I was warm all over. It was as if I hadn't been in the rain at all.

"It's a Thermo-collar. I figured you might need it since it's so cold outside." I may have had a headache, but that wasn't enough to stop me from purring a 'thank you'.

"You should rest.", was all I heard before falling asleep and ending the day.

**The End (again)**

So how'd you like it? Please Review! Coming Soon: Kid Rot! Yes!!


End file.
